icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carey Wilson
| birth_place = Winnipeg, MB CAN | draft = 67th overall | draft_year = 1980 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1993 1996 – 1997 }} Carey John Wilson (born May 19, 1962 in Winnipeg, Manitoba) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey centre who played in the National Hockey League for ten seasons. His father, Jerry, played three games in the NHL for the Montreal Canadiens in the 1950s, and later was the team doctor for the Winnipeg Jets. Playing career Carey Wilson is a rarity in that he played in the Canadian Hockey League, NCAA, Division I hockey in Europe, and the Canadian National Team all before playing his first game in the NHL. He started his career by playing five games for the Calgary Wranglers of the Western Hockey League in 1978–79, then moved on to play for Dartmouth College for two seasons. As a result, he was drafted sixty-seventh overall by the Chicago Blackhawks in the 1980 NHL Entry Draft. Also, in 1982 that he was a member of the first Canadian World Junior Hockey team to win a gold medal. After playing college hockey, he played two more seasons for HIFK in Finland's SM-liiga and then finally played the 1983–84 season for the Canadian National Hockey team which resulted in him playing in the 1984 Winter Olympics in Sarajevo, Yugoslavia. He scored a hat trick in a 4–2 victory of the United States in the opening game. After the Olympics he joined the Calgary Flames (he had been traded there in 1982 by the Blackhawks for Denis Cyr). Wilson would make an impact right away, scoring in only his second NHL shift on his first shot in his first game, against Bob Froese of the Philadelphia Flyers. He would finish the season with the Flames, and the next season he would score seventy-two points as a rookie. He won the Rookie of the Month award for October 1984. Wilson was a solid contributor for the Flames until he was traded to the Hartford Whalers in the middle of the 1987–88 season. A little less than a year later, he was traded again, this time to the New York Rangers. He finished the season on a tear, scoring fifty-five points in the forty-one games he played in 1988–89 for the Rangers. Wilson played one more season with them, before being traded back to the Whalers. He would only play forty-five games with the Whalers in 1990–91 before being traded back to the Flames, where he would play a few more seasons before retiring in 1992–93 because of a knee injury. Wilson came out of retirement in 1996–97 to play seven games for the Manitoba Moose of the IHL, the only time he would ever play in the minor leagues. Son of Jerry Wilson who played in the NHL. Awards and achievements *World Junior Gold Medalists (1982) *Matti Keinonen trophy for the best plus/minus rating in the SM-liiga (1982-83) *Played in the Sarajevo Olympics for Team Canada (1984) *“Honoured Member” of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame. Career statistics References * Players: The Ultimate A-Z Guide of Everyone Who Has Ever Played in the NHL by Andrew Podnieks ISBN 0–385–25999–9 External links *Profile at hockeydraftcentral.com * * *Carey Wilson's biography at Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Born in 1962 Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Calgary Wranglers alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Dartmouth Big Green players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:New York Rangers players Category:1984 Olympian Category:Member of the Canadian National Team